


Full Circle

by flyingpiranhas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpiranhas/pseuds/flyingpiranhas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lives to humiliate him, Merlin is convinced of that, but he'll get his revenge someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

Arthur had just sunk balls deep into him when Merlin’s mobile began to ring. Merlin planned to just ignore it until Arthur reached over him and plucked the phone off the nightstand. He began thrusting slowly, barely moving and holding Merlin’s hips to prevent him from rutting back against him.

“It’s your mother,” Arthur breathed in his ear, licking along the edge and continuing his minimal not-quite-thrusts movements. Merlin was already squirming, his cock achingly hard from Arthur’s idea of foreplay which equates to torture for Merlin.

“Turn it off. I’ll call her back later. Please, just fuck me,” he replied, whimpering slightly when Arthur pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in and then resuming his shallow thrusts.

Arthur clucked his tongue and held the still ringing phone in front of Merlin’s face. “That’s impolite. I know Hunith raised you with better manners than that. Answer it,” he purred, answering the phone and pressing it to Merlin’s ear.

Merlin’s hand shot up to grab the phone and he blushed when he heard his mother say hello. Meanwhile, Arthur chose that moment to start thrusting harder though still far too softly for Merlin’s liking. He tried to squirm away so he could talk to his mother without moaning but Arthur’s arm locked around him, refusing to let him move.

“H-hi mum,” he forced out, biting his lip when a carefully calculated thrust brushed over his prostate and made him momentarily see stars.

“Hello Merlin. I was just calling to see if you were still planning on visiting me this weekend,” she told him cheerily.

Oh God. Merlin tried to formulate an answer as a large hand wrapped firmly around his cock and began pulling it in time with increasingly hard thrusts. “Um… oh… nng… Yeah mum,” he gritted out, his voice low and slightly husky.

This was enough to peak Hunith’s curiosity. “Are you alright sweetie?” she asked.

“Fine. Just… stomach ache,” he managed to say, a soft keen slipping free before he bit his lower lip to stifle it. Damn Arthur and his large, talented, warm, wonderful cock and hands.

“Well alright. Will Arthur be coming? You know how much I love him.” Hunith had fallen for Arthur’s charms the first time Merlin brought him home to introduce his boyfriend to his mother. She treated him like a second son and Arthur had quickly taken to Hunith, more a mother figure than any of his father’s girlfriends.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Arthur shouted, sounding far too composed than anyone fucking their boyfriend should be able to sound. Merlin bit his lip and mewled softly when Arthur gave a particularly rough thrust and did something with his hips that always drove Merlin wild.

“Oh is Arthur there! Let me talk to him,” Hunith chirped.

Before he could protest, Arthur stopped stroking Merlin to snatch the phone from his hand and sped up his thrusts, making a loud moan slip from Merlin’s lips. His cock was leaving pre-come onto his stomach and even Arthur was starting to pant a little. He tried to hold back his approaching orgasm; he never could manage to be quiet when he came much to Arthur’s frequent delight.

“Hello Hunith. I’d love to talk but I can’t, I’m in the middle of buggering your son’s brains out. See you this weekend,” he said quickly before hanging up the phone and carelessly tossing it across the room.

“Shit! Arthur! That was my mom! And you…” he broke off with a choked gasp as Arthur flipped them from lying on their sides to Merlin being on his hands and knees with Arthur pounding ruthlessly into him from behind.

“I know. You don’t know how hard it was to go slow and not make a sound for that long,” he growled, reaching around to rub Merlin’s hard member. All coherent thought and anger flew from his mind and Merlin began moaning and moving back against Arthur. He came not long after with a shout and he felt Arthur’s warm seed spill into him seconds later. Merlin wanted to kill Arthur but he was too tired now so he let himself be maneuvered into spooning position.

“I hate you, just so you know,” he mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Arthur chuckled and just kissed his neck. “I love you too Merlin,” he murmured before nodding off as well.

***

After work on Wednesday Merlin went out to get drinks with Gwaine and Lancelot from the office. Arthur was working late and Merlin was still irritated with him. They had gone to see Hunith though Merlin swore he would never be able to be in the same room with his mother again.

When they arrived, Hunith had still greeted Arthur warmly. In fact, she had congratulated him and told him that she had never heard Merlin make those noises when she found him and his old friend Will in bed together. Or the time she had visited Merlin’s old flat unannounced and walked in on him and his good friend Elyan after a few too many drinks. Of course, he had been pretty vocal with Gwaine that one time… This led to several embarrassing stories as Hunith diverged from sex but they all still made Merlin wish he could turn himself invisible. Arthur found all these stories hilarious. All in all the weekend went over fine despite Merlin’s constant blushing and refusal to let Arthur touch him.

As they talked and drank, Gwaine asked for Merlin’s phone to put in his new landline number. Merlin patted his pockets but couldn’t find it so Gwaine called him. When no one heard his phone ringing, Merlin figured he must have left it at home. He started to get worried when he saw the gaping look on his friend’s face that slowly turned to amusement. When he pulled the phone from his face he nearly fell out of the booth laughing.

“Gwaine! What the fuck is going on?” Merlin demanded. Lance looked confused too.

Gwaine finally caught his breath and ignored Merlin, hitting redial and holding the phone up to Lance. Merlin stared as Lance’s confusion turned to uproarious laughter.

“I swear if someone doesn’t explain in the next ten seconds I will have my rich and powerful boyfriend pull the right strings to get you both unemployed,” he threated. His concern grew at the lecherous grin Gwaine flashed him.

“Oh I don’t think Arthur will be doing anything. If he’s even your boyfriend after this,” he snickered.

Panic seized Merlin. “Why?! Did he answer or something? Is he breaking up with me?”

Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. “Gwaine, you’re such an arse. Here. Listen,” he said, calling Merlin’s number and giving him the phone.

Merlin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard the voicemail recording. “Hey there. Sorry Merlin couldn’t come to the phone right now, he’s probably getting fucked by me and it probably sounds something like this,” Arthur’s voice said over the phone. There was a pause then Merlin moaning and wailing loudly and saying, “Oh fuck Arthur! Oh God. Yes! Harder, faster please. Slam that big hard cock into me, make me your bitch.” Merlin blushed just remembering that night; he had tried a bit of dirty talk after watching a particularly titillating porn video.

Arthur came back, ending with, “If you leave a message I promise he’ll get back to you when he can move again.” Merlin barely heard the beep before chucking Gwaine’s phone back at him needlessly hard.

“I’m going to kill him,” he said, voice even and cold. Gwaine and Lance looked at each other, trying not to bust up laughing again.

“So how was it Merlin?” Gwaine finally asked in a serious tone. Merlin just furrowed his eyebrows in question.

“You know, Arthur’s big hard cock. Did he make you his bitch? I’m sure he did, you were certainly moaning like one in heat. It’s a wonder you were able to make it out of bed to come out with us,” Gwaine deadpanned. A second later he and Lance were leaning on each other for support while they brayed loud enough to attract some attention from the other people in the pub.

“After I finish with him, I’m coming after you two,” Merlin growled.

Just then, Arthur walked into the pub and plopped down beside Merlin. He greeted Gwaine and Lance who replied in kind, though they were both smirking to themselves. When Arthur tried to snake his arm around Merlin’s waist and kiss him, Merlin squirmed away and fixed the blond with a glare.

Arthur frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked. The obvious affection and concern in his voice almost made Merlin forget his anger. Almost, but the echoes of his moans rekindled it. In answer, Merlin pulled Arthur’s phone from his pocket, dialed his own number, and gave the ringing phone back to his puzzled, possibly soon to be ex, boyfriend.

Then he reached Merlin’s voicemail and he blanched. “Oh. Right. That…” Arthur began.

Merlin exploded. “That’s all you have to say! You know how often I don’t answer my phone. How many people have heard that!? And how the fuck, no why the fuck did you record me… saying those things,” he shouted, not caring that the other bar patrons were peering over at them again.

“Well I sort of got drunk last Thursday with some of the guys at work. And we were talking and I had that recording and…” Arthur trailed off with a guilty, pleading grin that showed his slightly crooked teeth and was far more endearing than should be possible. Merlin held onto his anger stubbornly.

“It’s a good thing you have that recording then because that’s the closest you’ll come to having sex with me for a looong time,” Merlin huffed, moving further from him and crossing his arms sulkily. “Which I’m still curious as you why you have that…”

There was that guilty smile again. Stupid Arthur. How could someone be such a prat and so loveable at the same time? “I was recording a presentation I was planning to make at work when you came in and went into porn star mode. I didn’t have time to turn off the recording and I just couldn’t bring myself to delete it. You don’t know how hot you are Merlin. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. You can record me during sex if you want,” he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Merlin’s neck. Which he knew Merlin loved damn him.

“Awww. Forgive him Merlin. Look at him. He’s like a kicked puppy. Tongue and everything,” Gwaine said as Arthur’s light kiss turned into a lick.

Merlin ignored his obnoxious friend and turned to face Arthur who did look suspiciously like a puppy with those beautiful blue eyes. “Fine. I forgive you. So long as you change my voicemail back and delete that recording of me,” he finally sighed. It was hard to be too upset, it had been pretty funny and harmless, and he was a bit tipsy and very horny. Arthur grinned triumphantly and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Deal. But only if you agree to keep making those noises once in a while,” Arthur growled, licking his ear. Merlin turned his head to kiss his boyfriend, flipping Gwaine off at his mocking crooning and Lance for laughing and wolf whistling when the kiss stopped being so chaste. With hasty good-byes and Arthur slapping some bills on the table, the two left and Arthur did indeed cause Merlin to make such noises after deleting the original recording and changing his voicemail.

***

The Pendragon estate was huge and Uther’s house was more like a castle in Merlin’s opinion that a reasonable house. Merlin couldn’t imagine what Arthur’s childhood had been like, growing up in that house. Arthur had his own flat now which Merlin had moved into two months ago and was triple the size and price of anywhere Merlin had ever lived.

When Uther invited his son and his son’s boyfriend to dinner on Friday, Merlin had dragged his feet. Uther hated him; Merlin was convinced of that no matter how much Arthur denied it. Arthur’s half-sister Morgana was also going to be there and while she didn’t seem to dislike Merlin, she did rather enjoy tormenting him.

“You look handsome. Ravishing in fact,” Arthur assured him as they pulled up to Uther’s house. Merlin looked down at the one nice collared shirt he owned and only pants that weren’t jeans or sweats. Maybe someday he should take Arthur up on his offer to buy him some nice clothes.

Merlin shrugged off the hand that had threaded itself in his hair. “Stop it. I’ll sit through this dinner, but you owe me one hell of a blowjob for it later,” he insisted. Arthur just chuckled and got out of the car, opening Merlin’s door and wrapping an arm around his waist when he got out.

Uther was cordial as usual but he still looked at Merlin like he was something he had scraped of a shoe. Morgana was polite as well though her sharp gaze always unsettled him. Arthur greeted his family warmly though more formal than Merlin ever was with his mother.

At dinner, Merlin was mostly silent. He stared down at his food while Arthur, Morgana, and Uther did most of the talking. Occasionally Arthur’s hand snaked under the table to grasp Merlin’s and give it a comforting squeeze. As desert arrived, his hand slid under the table but it bypassed his hand and rested on his thigh instead. Merlin shot Arthur a warning look but he was ignored.

“So, Merlin. How have you been? Arthur is constantly talking about you but never much about what you’re up to,” Morgana asked. Meanwhile, Arthur’s hand began massaging his thigh. Merlin tried to grab his wrist to still the movement but now both Arthur’s hands were beneath the table and his hand was batted away. Merlin kept both his hands on the table and tried to look natural.

“I’ve been fine. I just got a small raise at... Aaah!” he began, breaking off with an undignified squawk when the hand on his thigh squeezed his crotch before moving to rub now at his inner thigh. His traitorous cock twitched in interest, oblivious to his boyfriend’s quite possibly murderous father sitting across the table from them. Morgana and Uther looked at Merlin curiously.

“What was that Merlin?” Morgana asked, glancing at where Arthur’s hand disappeared under the table.

Merlin tried to sit on the edge of his chair to escape Arthur. His hand slipped away and Merlin felt a thrill of victory and relief. “I’m sorry. I… um… had a chill. It was… nothing,” he managed to stammer out. “So as I was saying, I got a raise at work recently.”

Uther raised his eyebrows. “Is that so? And what is it you do again?” he asked as if anything Merlin did couldn’t be very impressive.

“Well, Mr. Pendragon, I actually work at a law firm,” he answered, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. He didn’t add that he was basically an errand boy. The hand moved back, now groping his ass. It vanished and Merlin saw Arthur lick one of his fingers to remove some whipped cream from it.

This didn’t seem to impress the eldest Pendragon at all. “As what, may I ask?”

“As an… Arthur!” Merlin nearly jumped out of his seat when the hand slid down his pants and underwear and a damp finger slid halfway into his hole.

“I didn’t realize one could make a profession out of being my son,” Uther said, frowning slightly at Merlin. Morgana was smirking as she sipped her wine, she obviously had an idea of what was going on but Uther was ignorant of what an arse and a perv his beloved son really was.

Merlin shook his head, moving back to sit fully on his seat since moving hadn’t seemed to work and sitting on the edge was starting to hurt. Arthur’s hand moved back to his thigh, brushing occasionally against his crotch while he drank and looked far too innocent as he stared at Merlin with feigned curiosity.

“I just meant I think it’s Arthur’s turn to talk. He has something big to share with you I believe,” Merlin amended after clearing his throat. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, eager to see Arthur stammer and stumble now.

Arthur just shook his head. “No. Nothing important,” he said calmly. Dammit. Merlin scowled and turned back to his desert.

Seconds later, Morgana began talking avidly about her new boyfriend named Leon. Merlin knew Leon was Arthur’s coworker at his father’s business but had only briefly met the man. If he was dating Morgana he wished him luck.

Picking at his desert, Merlin looked over at Arthur when he heard a metallic clatter followed by a scraping sound. “Oops. My spoon fell and I kicked it,” he shrugged before diving under the table. Uther and Morgana quickly resumed talking.

Merlin rolled his eyes, surprised Arthur hadn’t asked him to get the piece of silverware for him like usual. When he felt strong hands forcing apart his thighs he understood why Arthur had gone under himself. He tensed, debating what to do. Suddenly his pants were undone and Arthur was mouthing at his cock through his underwear.

“Shit!” Merlin exclaimed when Arthur tugged down his underwear enough to lick a hot stripe up his rapidly hardening cock. He also jumped and banged his knee painfully and loudly against the table. All eyes were on him again as Arthur kissed the head before reappearing above the table with his spoon in hand.

“Er… I… There… A rat,” he said lamely, motioning his hands senselessly in the air before reaching under the table to tuck himself back into his pants. “A rat ran over my foot.”

Arthur’s eyebrows knitted together. “Really? I didn’t see a rat and I can’t imagine how one got in here,” he said.

Merlin glared at him murderously. “Oh it was a rat. I’m sure of that,” he growled, reaching under the table to refasten his pants. Leaning over to whisper in Arthur’s ear, he hissed, “What the hell was that?”

“You said I owed you a blowjob,” Arthur whispered back.

Morgana was trying not to laugh while Uther gave Merlin his own suspicious glare. “Yes. Well I believe we’re done eating. Arthur, come up to my office. I wish to discuss the business with you. I would like to speak to you as well Morgana. Merlin, you’re free to leave if you don’t want to wait around for Arthur,” Uther said, standing up from the table.

Arthur stood as well but pulled Merlin up with him. Merlin tugged at his shirt and hoped his partial erection wasn’t visible. “Actually, Merlin and I have plans. I’ll see you on Monday father. If it can’t wait until then you can call me tomorrow. Goodbye Morgana,” Arthur said. Merlin was still irritated but he was relieved to be leaving and for Arthur’s excuse. He was going to get that blowjob. He really deserved it now.

“Goodbye Arthur. We’ll have to wait and see if that rat turns up again. I’m sure it will,” she teased, looking at Merlin before turning to follow her father to his office.

“Let’s go home Merlin. I still owe you,” Arthur said, leading them out to the car. Merlin shoved him against the passenger door when they got there and kissed him ruthlessly, able to taste the wine Arthur had drank as his tongue plundered his mouth. Uther wouldn’t be able to see them in the darkness of the driveway even if he did wander out. He let Arthur grope and rub him to full hardness and began rutting against him.

“Damn right you do,” he panted when he finally broke the kiss. He pulled open the back door and pulled Arthur into the car so he was lying on top of him across the backseats. They kissed for a while longer, rocking their hips against each other, before Arthur pulled the car door shut and maneuvered Merlin to sit up on the seat with legs spread. Arthur slid down to settle between his thighs and Merlin was suddenly very thankful for taking Arthur’s big SUV with the big backseat to dinner.

Arthur hastily tugged Merlin’s pants and underwear down. He ignored his eager cock, instead kissing and nipping at his thighs. “Ah. Fucking prat. You’ve had your fun. Stop teasing,” he snapped.

Miraculously, Arthur listened. He swallowed Merlin down nearly to the root and began sucking and using his tongue for good instead of evil for once. Merlin gasped and jerked, his hips held down by Arthur’s hands to keep him from moving too far. He grasped Arthur’s head, running his fingers through those soft blond strands.

Toeing off his shoe, Merlin rubbed his foot against Arthur’s covered erection. Arthur moaned around him, making Merlin groan in reply. “I hate that it’s so hard to be mad at you. Your father really hates me now,” he murmured.

Arthur pulled off and began licking at Merlin’s balls. “I wouldn’t say he hates you. Just thinks you’re crazy,” he breathed before returning to sucking him.

“Oh. That’s better. Mm… Like that Arthur,” he replied, closing his eyes as Arthur bobbed his head and swirled his tongue.

A finger slipped into Arthur’s mouth beside Merlin’s cock. When it was soaked in spit, Arthur nudged it inside of Merlin and found his prostate with unerring precision. “Ah! Arthur, I’m… I’m coming,” Merlin moaned loudly, pleasure shooting through his body as he arched up off the seat and came down Arthur’s throat. Arthur swallowed his speed eagerly before letting Merlin’s spent cock slip from his mouth. A little lingered on his lip and when Arthur’s tongue darted out to lick it off Merlin’s spent cock twitched a little. This certainly wouldn’t be his first orgasm of the night.

“Am I forgiven?” Arthur asked. Merlin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss with lots of tongue and no finesse.

“I suppose,” Merlin mock sighed. “Your father already hated me. And that was a good blow job.” Arthur gently kissed and sucked at his neck while Merlin hastily licked his palm then shoved his hand down Arthur’s pants and began stroking him roughly. Arthur pulled his head back and closed his eyes, his face taking on a look of ecstasy that never failed to stir something in Merlin’s gut.

“Mer… Merlin. Don’t know how hot you are. I love you,” he panted before Merlin kissed him savagely. He moved down the skin below Arthur’s jaw and began sucking and nipping, smiling to himself as he made a mark that was too high for any shirt collar to cover. Arthur didn’t protest though, he was long gone as he pumped into the tight circle of Merlin’s fist until he came with a shout. Merlin wiped the white substance off on the leather seat, ignoring the owner’s dirty look.

“Love you too,” Merlin said.

Squirming his way into the passenger seat he smiled over at Arthur as he clambered into the driver’s seat and started up the car. “So, up for dinner at Morgana’s next week?” Arthur asked.

Laughing, Merlin punched his shoulder. “You are unbelievable,” he snickered. They both knew that didn’t mean ‘no’. “Now let’s get home where we have our own table to fool around on.” Arthur just grinned and drove as quickly as possible home.

  
***

Merlin loved Arthur’s office. It was nicely decorated and spacious and had a spectacular view through a wall purely of one-way windows. Of course, Merlin’s favorite part right now was the big, plush leather chair as he bounced up and down on Arthur’s dick in it.

Arthur sat there, staring at Merlin with so much adoration and lust and a bit of wonder as he held onto slim pale hips. Merlin’s thighs were already protesting as he moved up and down but it only heightened the pleasure coursing through him.

“I love it when you visit me at the office,” the blond groaned, lightly biting Merlin’s earlobe and then sucking at the highly sensitized spot behind it.

Merlin whimpered and moved faster. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm and bit his lips, conjuring all the unpleasant images he could. This was the first time he regretted his boyfriend’s stamina.

“Cum for me Arthur. I want to leave here able to feel you dripping out of me while I work,” he purred, clenching his inner muscles around him in a way he knew drove the other man wild.

His words and actions worked and with a few more thrusts Arthur came with a low growl. Merlin reached down and gripped his cock tightly at the base to stave off his own peak. Arthur closed his eyes and panted against his neck for a few moments before realizing Merlin hadn’t come yet. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Was I not good?” he asked in confusion, his usual cockiness vanishing.

“No. God no. You were fantastic. But I wanted you to come first so you can suck me now,” Merlin panted. Arthur’s lips turned up in a grin and he hefted Merlin off his softening dick and onto his desk, not worried about his own seed getting on it.

Arthur slid down on his knees in front of him and began nuzzling his aching cock. “Well how can I say not to that,” he growled before swallowing Merlin down.

Already on the edge, it didn’t take Merlin long to feel his balls clenching as pleasure rocketed through him. “Arthur…” he keened, hastily pulling out of his mouth to come over Arthur’s hair and face. Arthur jerked in surprise.

“Merlin!” he chastised, rubbing a hand over his face. “What the fuck?”

Merlin smiled sheepishly and got down from the desk to kiss Arthur’s face, licking off his lingering spunk. “Sorry,” he said softly. Arthur chuckled good naturedly and captured Merlin’s lips in a firm kiss.

“Don’t you have a meeting right now?” Merlin asked, breaking the kiss. Arthur looked over at his clock and leapt to his feet.

“Shit! I’m late. My father is going to kill me,” he said as he yanked up his pants and straightened his suit. Merlin pulled up his own jeans, feeling sticky and dirty and thoroughly satisfied.

Arthur used a moist towelette pulled from his desk to wipe down his face. White streaks still patterned his hair. Merlin fought back a triumphant grin. His plan couldn’t have gone more perfectly. Arthur raised his hands to smooth his hair but Merlin grabbed them and kissed each palm before reaching up to touch those blond locks, careful not to remove his cum.

“You look perfect. Go on now. I took the afternoon off. I’ll be waiting for you at home,” Merlin said cheekily, kissing him quickly before scurrying out into the hall. He hid behind a fake tree just outside the main conference room and watched as shortly after, Arthur rushed into the room where his father and a room full of other business people waited.

***

Arthur walked into the conference room, his heart still hammering and his body humming pleasantly. No matter how long he was with Merlin, he didn’t think he’d ever stop being blown away by sex with him.

“Arthur. You’re late…” Uther began, looking up from some official papers and raising his eyebrows as his son sat down. Everyone else was staring too.

“What is in your hair? It looks like…” he continued, reaching up to touch his son’s hair before Arthur could react. When he pulled back his finger he looked a little ill. Some of the men and women in the room were obviously thinking similar thoughts and began snickering, blushing, or looking sick like his father.

Instantly, Arthur’s hands shot up to touch his hair. When he pulled them back he saw his fingers covered in come. Merlin’s come. Gaping, Arthur turned red in uncharacteristic embarrassment. No, mortification was a better word.

Then, of course, Leon chose that moment to walk in the room. Arthur’s assistant opened his mouth to say something but furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his boss. “Did Merlin get jizz in your hair again?” he asked. Now the whole conference room was in various states of shock and amusement and Arthur was nearly purple.

***  
Hiding outside the room, it didn’t take long before Merlin heard Arthur roar, “MERLIN!!!” He had seen Leon go in and knew the man had done his part like Merlin had asked.

The doors burst open and Arthur stormed out. Merlin stood from his hiding spot to wave at him and smile brightly.

“It looks like you have a little something in your hair,” he said before turning and running. He heard Arthur stomping after him and laughed. The prank itself was worth plenty, but the angry sex they would have later would be almost as good.


End file.
